The present invention relates in general to chain-driven transaxles for motor vehicles, and, more specifically, to an integrated chain snubber and oil diverter.
A transaxle (i.e., an assembly combining a transmission and a differential) may utilize a drive link to transfer power from the engine crankshaft to the input of the transmission or gearbox. A drive chain and sprockets are commonly used for the link.
Since the drive chain is typically below the sump level, it is immersed in transmission oil. Movement of the chain through a bulk volume of oil can result in oil windage and parasitic losses. Consequently, baffling structures are often put in place around the chain to reduce interaction between the chain and oil.
When there is significant interaction between the drive chain and the transmission fluid or oil, undesirable circulation patterns may result. In order to set up a fluid circulation that distributes oil where needed and effectively collects it for return to the fluid sump, a series of components such as tubes, seals, and connectors as well as routing paths machined into metallic components have often been required. These measures add cost and complexity to the transaxle.
During operation of the transaxle, resonant vibrations may occur in the tension side of the drive chain between the sprockets. To control the vibrations, it is known to introduce a snubber adjacent to the chain. The snubber may typically provide a guide surface formed by a plate extending along a portion of the chain.
The space available for containing a transaxle in a vehicle may be severely limited, making it difficult to fit all the necessary components without comprising functionality. It would be desirable to provide a compact drive chain apparatus having oil baffling and snubbing of vibrations, while simultaneously reducing cost and simplifying manufacturing.